Kau, Kucing, dan Festival !
by Chiefcells99
Summary: Cuma fict yang dibuat untuk meramaikan hari ulang tahun provokator kece dari 3E #SURPRISE #HBDKarma #KaruRi


Cuma fict yang dibuat untuk meramaikan hari ulang tahun provokator kece dari 3E.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu oleh Matsui Yuusei

 **Kau, Kucing, dan Festival !**

A/N (Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio)

[7335308]

.

.

Selamat datang di musim panas !

Mulai hari ini semua murid menggunakan seragam lengan pendek. Begitupun Nakamura Rio, gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru ini menggunakan kemeja putih pendek, rompi kuning, rok abu-abu, dan kaos kaki biru dongker yang panjangnya hanya sebetis. Gadis itu berjalan santai menuju sekolah, sudah tidak ada lagi helaian merah jambu yang terbang ditiup angin. Pohon-pohon sakura di pinggir jalan yang biasa ia lewati sudah botak seutuhnya. Kini pohon-pohon dengan dedaunan hijau tua yang lebih mendominasi.

.

"Panassssss...", Keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, "Kalau mau dingin, masuk saja ke kulkas !"

Rio menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri tidak ada orang. Berbalik ke belakang pun tidak ada orang.

"Diatas sini !", teriaknya.

"Karma-kun ..!"

"Yo !"

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas ?"

"Hanya bersantai", jawabnya sambil merebahkan diri diatas pohon.

Rio sweatdrop. Teman sekelasnya yang satu ini memang selalu bersikap anti mainstream. Tingkah laku dan cara berfikirnya tergolong kreatif, dan mungkin lebih condong ke nekat. Ya, tidak apa-apa sih selama dia masih bisa mengimbanginya dengan nilai yang selalu bagus.

"Turunlah !", teriaknya.

Rio dicuekin.

"Kalau tetap disana, kau bisa terlambat loh !", teriakan kedua.

Masih dicuekin.

Rio mulai jengkel, ia melepas sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke arah Karma.

 **Bukk..**

Lemparan sukses. Karma kehilangan keseimbangan, dan ..

 **Gubrakkk..**

Karma merintih kesakitan. Rio mengambil sepatunya dan menertawai Karma.

"Lemparanmu kuat sekali, Nakamura. Addhhh...", masih dalam posisi berbaring.

"Tidak dengar ~", katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Karma berdiri, kemudian berjalan mengambil sebuah benda dengan cover biru yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Eh apa itu ?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat ! Ini buku."

"Maksudku buku apa, bukan benda apa !"

"The Mysterious affair at styles."

"Agatha Christie ? Kau membacanya di atas pohon ?"

"Yap ! Mau pinjam ? Sudah kuselesaikan 2x."

"Heee ? Apa ini sogokan ?", Rio menatap sebal.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, weee .. !", Karma menjulurkan lidah, mengejek.

.

 **A/N**

.

Pulang sekolah, Rio berjalan seorang diri.

Langit senja berwarna gradasi kuning, jingga, dan pink, Aroma laut dan cumi bakar, Anak kecil yang main kembang api, menghiasi perjalanannya. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan dari bitch-sensei, jadi bisa pulang telat dan merasakan berbagai hal di awal musim panas.

Di tengah jalan, sesuatu membuatnya menghentikan langkah. _"Meongggggggggggg...",_ terlihat seorang anak kucing berwarna putih sedang menjilati kakinya sendiri.

Rio berjalan mendekat kemudian berjongkok di depan kucing itu. "Huaaaa... lucunyaaa !". Menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan, si kucing berjalan meninggalkan Rio.

Rio ikut berjalan mengikuti kucing itu.

Si kucing mempercepat langkahnya, Rio ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

Si kucing berlari, Rio ikut berlari.

Tap

Tap

Tap

 **Bruakkkk...**

"Aduh, kau tidak apa-apa nak ?"

"He ?", baru sadar kalau dia habis menabrak orang, Rio segera berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Paman, aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf."

"Sudah ! Sudah ! Paman tidak apa-apa.", kata paman itu sambil merapikan kain dan serbet yang terjatuh karena ditabrak Rio.

Rio mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekitar, "Woahhhh.. Ramai sekali", katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja ramai ! Ini kan Festival !", kata paman itu.

"Festival ?"... "Heeee ?", Rio baru sadar kalau ia sudah berada cukup jauh dari jalan pulang.

.

Ia pamit meninggalkan paman itu. Baru mau memasuki jalan pulang yang sebenarnya, Rio malah berlari kembali ke Festival. Rasa ingin taunya yang sangat kuat, memaksanya untuk kembali.

Rio mengintip dari balik pagar kayu sebelah kanan, sekitar 10 meter dari pintu masuk festival. _'Ramai sekali'_ , gumamnya.

Saat sedang anteng-anteng nya mengamati, ia malah dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan bernada mengejek, "Sedang mengintip siapa nih ? ~"

Rio menatap sebal pada orang tidak sopan yang mengganggu aktivitasnya. Sebenarnya, sudah 3 bulan ia sekelas dengan Karma, kalau yang namanya diisengin sih sudah sering. Seharusnya Rio sudah terbiasa dengan ini, tapi tetap saja masih ada perasaan jengkel kalau jadi sasaran. Tapi Rio tidak mungkin marah hanya karena hal aneh yang dilakukan si raja jokes alias Karma.

"Aku selalu kesini setiap awal musim panas. Festival ini cukup besar. Kalau kau tidak hati-hati, nanti bisa tersesat.", lanjutnya.

"Tidak tanya tuh ~", Rio menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

 _'_ _Meonggggggggg' ,_ seekor kucing berlari kencang melewati Karma dan Rio. Mengganggu percakapan duo merah kuning itu.

"NORAAAAA !", teriak seorang anak kecil sambil berlari mengejar kucing yang lewat beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Huaaa, anak kucingnya kabur !", Rio berlari mengejar anak kecil yang mengejar kucing.

"Hoiyyy , Nakamura !"

.

 **A/N**

.

"Nakamura !"

 **Bruakkkk..**

Karena fokus dengan gadis yang dikejarnya, Karma jadi tidak peka terhadap sekitar. Terlebih lagi, hari sudah mulai gelap. Berlari mengejar Rio yang mengejar anak kecil yang mengejar kucing, kini sampailah Karma di tempat padat pengunjung yang menjual berbagai makanan dan barang-barang unik dan khas, atau yang lebih populer disebut Festival. Ia menabrak paman penjual balon yang berjualan di dekat pintu masuk.

"Hey, perhatikan langkahmu anak muda !"

"Maafkan aku paman. Aku mengejar seseorang. Aku permisi.", Karma berlari kembali.

"Hati – Hati ya bocah !"

"Okee..", jawabnya sambil berlari.

Ia kehilangan jejak Rio, disini ada banyak sekali orang. Kemana ia harus mencari ?

Atap ! Yap, dari atap semua bisa terlihat. Karma bergegas memanjat atap toko kelontong yang merupakan tempat tertinggi di sana. Ia mencoba untuk fokus dan memperhatikan sekitar. Hingga akhirnya, "Ketemu !"

Ia berlari menuju toko takoyaki yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

"Nakamura !", teriaknya

"Eh, siapa Nakamura ?"

"Maaf, aku salah orang.", Tentu saja, bukan hanya Rio yang punya rambut pirang disana. Seharusnya Karma tidak buru-buru menyimpulkan wanita dengan rambut pirang yang ia lihat dari atap adalah Rio.

Karma kembali ke atap toko kelontong itu. Mencoba lebih fokus dan mencari kembali. Kini, ia harus memperhatikan tiga objek :

1\. kucing,

2\. anak kecil berbaju kuning,

3\. dan gadis berambut pirang.

Maka dengan itu, ia bisa meminimalisir kesalahannya.

10 detik, 20 detik, 25 detik, 32 detik, 38 detik, 43 detik. "Ketemu !", teriaknya. Yap, 3 objek dipastikan benar. Mata Karma memang sangat tajam, dan tidak salah jika Koro-sensei mengatakan bahwa Karma adalah pemilik fokus terbaik diantara para siswa.

Mereka berlari ke arah peramal kartu, kalau Karma bisa sampai disana dalam 25 detik, ia dan Rio akan bertemu di persimpangan.

 **Tap !**

Karma berlari. 2 detik, 8 detik, 15 detik, 21 detik, 24 detik,

 **Bruakk..**

Ia bertabrakan dengan gadis berambut pirang yang dicarinya. "Kena kau !", Karma memeluk Rio yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena benturannya tadi.

"Karma –kun ?"

 **Pletakk..**

Jitakan ringan mendarat di kepala Rio. "Berhentilah membuatku khawatir !", katanya.

"Haa ? Kucingnya ?"

Karma menghela nafas, Rio memang gadis yang baik. Ia sangat peduli pada anak kecil itu, atau mungkin peduli dengan kucingnya (?)

"Baiklah, tunggu disini ! ", perintah Karma.

"Jangan pergi dari sini ! Satu Langkahpun, oke !", lanjutnya.

"Kalau aku melanggar ?"

"Akan kubunuh kucingnya !"

"Eh ?"

"Ahahahahah.. Tidak ! Tidak ! Aku bercanda."

Karma berlari mengejar kucing dan anak kecil tadi.

Kucingnya berlari sangat cepat melewati sela-sela pengunjung dan melompati berbagai dagangan. Padatnya pengunjung membuat Karma harus ekstra fokus, menahan sakit akibat benturan dari barang-barang dagangan, dan berkali-kali minta maaf karena menabrak orang.

Setelah beberapa menit kejar-kejaran, si kucing berhenti di gang sempit di samping toko ikan. Karma mengambil ancang-ancang dan ...

"Dapat !", teriaknya seraya memegang badan kucing itu.

Tapi si kucing tidak pasrah. Dan _' . .nyan'_ , Ia mencakar pipi dan tangan Karma.

"NORAAA !", anak kecil itu datang. Si kucing melompat ke pelukan anak kecil itu, dan langsung bersikap manja.

"Yosh ! Yosh !", kata anak kecil itu sambil mengelus-elus kucingnya. Baru adegan haru-haruannya terjadi, tiba-tiba terdengar –

 **Klontanggg...**

— suara panci jatuh..

"Siapa yang mencuri ikanku ? Kemari kau kucing sial !", seorang nenek gendut berlari membawa sapu ke arah Karma dan dua kenalan barunya.

Mereka bertiga kabur.

.

Setelah cukup jauh.

 _"_ _Hah.. Hah...Hah"_ , masih mencoba menstabilkan nafas.

"Hey kakak. Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan lari ?", tanya si anak kecil.

"Aku alergi nenek tua", jawabnya.

 _"_ _Hah.. Hah...Hah"_

"Oiya, terimakasih sudah menangkap Nora ya kak. Ini terimalah !", anak kecil itu memberikan sebuah liontin dengan manik-manik plastik yang dirangkai sendiri pada Karma.

"Tidak usah ! Lagipula aku ini laki-laki", tolaknya.

"Sudah, terima saja ! Ini kan bisa untuk pacar kakak ! hehehe", anak kecil itu berlari meninggalkan Karma.

.

 **A/N**

.

Karma kembali ke tempat Rio dengan tampang kucel, dan lecet di pipi. Rio berusaha keras menahan tawa. Jarang-jarang kan bisa lihat orang yang biasa ngerjain jadi dikerjain ?

Mereka duduk di pinggir kios peramal kartu. Karma menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Rio, mulai dari ia menabrak penjual daging, dicakar kucing, hingga dikejar nenek tua. Rio hanya meresponnya dengan tertawa. Karma cukup menyenangkan untuk jadi teman bicara.

.

Rio beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk rok sekolahnya yang kotor terkena debu karena duduk di teras.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Beli permen apel. Kau mau ?"

"Aku tidak suka. Tapi aku ikut denganmu. Jika tidak, kau bisa hilang lagi."

Mereka berdua pergi menuju penjual permen apel (Ringgo ame).

"Permen apel ! Permen apel ! Hanya 216 yen.", pemiliknya mempromosikan barang dagangannya.

"Paman, aku mau satu."

5 menit menunggu, akhirnya apel kaca itu siap dinikmati. Paduan antara renyahnya karamel yang mengering dan daging buah apel yang lembut dan segar benar-benar membuat Rio tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ini ! Cobalah !", Rio mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang permen apel.

"Aku tidak suka permen, Nakamura."

"Ini apel, bukan permen."

"Siapapun tau kalau itu permen apel."

"Ini apel yang dilumuri gula cair."

"Itu permen !"

Rio kehilangan kesabaran. Ia menendang lutut Karma, dan memasukkan sebagian permen itu kedalam mulutnya. Ya, mau tidak mau Karma harus menggigit bagian yang sudah terkena ludahnya.

"Enak kan ?", Rio mengejek

"Lumayan !"

.

Baru menghabiskan apel kacanya, Rio kembali heboh, "Ha.. ! Permen Kapas !"

Ia membeli sebuah permen kapas berwarna merah jambu berukuran sedang. Manisnya permen kapas saat lumer di mulut benar-benar membuat Rio lupa segalanya.

"Ini ! Cobalah !", Rio mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang permen kapas.

"Apa lagi ini ?"

"Coba saja !"

"Itu permen kan ?"

"Mau kupaksa seperti tadi ?"

Karma tidak punya pilihan, daripada makanannya harus dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam mulut, ia lebih memilih makan rambut merah jambu itu secara 'hormat'.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Lebih manis dari yang tadi."

.

Berjalan sambil makan permen kapasnya, tidak membuat keinginan Rio untuk mencoba makanan lainnya berhenti. "Ha... ! Cumi bakarr !"

Rio memesan 1 cumi bakar.

 _'_ _Amm.. Nyam nyam nyam !'_ , Baru 1 gigitan. "Huaa... Tidakk ! Semua rasa dari permen-permen yang kucicipi menghilang."

"Salahmu sendiri membelinya."

"Karma-kun, ini enak loh ! Rasa cuminya benar-benar lembut, dan aroma bakarannya benar-benar harum. Ini bisa membuatmu melupakan semua PR yang Koro-sensei berikan loh !", Kata Rio dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin aku menghabiskannya."

.

"Haa.. ! Manisannn !"

"Na-Nakamura !"

Rio membeli sebungkus manisan yang katanya untuk menghilangkan rasa cumi bakar yang baru dimakannya.

Meskipun Rio heboh sendiri dengan makanan-makanan yang diinginkannya, pada kenyataannya adalah ia menghabiskan semua makanan itu berdua dengan Karma. Tenang saja, semua yang dibeli Rio, Karma yang bayar.

.

"Ayo pu—"

"Ha .. ! Menyendok ikan. Aku mau coba", Rio berlari menuju toko yang menjajakan permainan tersebut.

Karma sweatdrop. Memangnya Rio tidak pernah ke Festival ya ? Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia meninggalkan Rio sendirian.

Rio menatap intens pada ikan-ikan kecil yang mondar-mandir di depan matanya. Bersenjatakan jaring yang terbuat dari kertas, ia beraksi.

 **Srrrrtttt..**

Percobaan ke 1, Gagal.

Percobaan ke 2, masih Gagal.

Percobaan ke 4 sampai 8, Gagal juga.

Percobaan ke 9, masih Gagal juga.

Rio mulai kesal.

"Sini kucoba.", Kata lelaki bersurai merah disampingnya.

 **Srrrtttt..**

Karma menyendok ikan dengan kecepatan kilat.

Percobaan ke 1, Sukses !

"Aaaa—", Rio gagal berkomentar

Karma menjulurkan lidah, mengejek.

"Ka—Kau Cuma beruntung.", Rio menggembungkan pipinya. Sudah lama rasanya tidak melihat ekspresi itu. Menggemaskan.

.

"Huaaaa... Lucunyaa !", Kata Rio memandangi boneka beruang yang terpajang di toko seberang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Rio berlari mendekat.

"Maaf nak, kalau kau mau itu kau harus bisa menjatuhkannya.", kata paman pemilik toko tembakan berhadiah itu.

"Menjatuhkannya ?"

"Iya, dengan ini !", paman itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berisi peluru mainan.

Karma mengeluarkan seringai khas nya. Jangan tanyakan kemampuan Karma soal tembak-tembakan ya !

Ia mengeluarkan koin 5 yen dari kantong dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kau mau mencobanya, nak ? Biasanya orang-orang mencobanya 10 sampai 20 kali. Karena kau masih pemula, jadi akan kuberi diskon. Kau cukup membayar 95 yen saja untuk 20 kali tembakan."

"Sekali saja cukup, paman.", jawabnya santai.

Karma memegang pistol dengan tangan kirinya. Lubang senapan diarahkan tepat ke kepala boneka yang diinginkan Rio.

Countdown !

3

2

1

 **Dorrrr !**

Headshot !

Boneka incarannya jatuh. Ia menang.

"Whoaaaa...", Rio terlihat sangat senang. Sementara paman pemilik toko hanya menganga, tidak percaya.

"I-ini hadiahmu.", paman itu memberikan hadiah secara tidak rela kepada mereka berdua. Tentu saja, hadiah yang mereka dapatkan adalah barang termahal di toko itu.

"Terimakasih Karma-kun", kata si gadis sambil memeluk bonekanya.

Karma hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya ? Dengan tangan kiri pula.", paman itu masih tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnyaa... Menembak objek tak bergerak dengan tangan kiri pun masih terlalu mudah", jawabnya dengan nada malas.

.

.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan. Sambil memeluk bonekanya, Rio diantar Karma berkeliling melewati kios-kios yang menyajikan berbagai makanan unik. Karma sudah rutin mengunjungi festival awal musim panas sejak SD, jadi dia sudah cukup hafal dengan tempat-tempat disana.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana lagi ?"

"Bukannya tadi kau mengajakku pulang ?"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Kurasa aku bisa memenangkan semua permainan disini hehe.." Sepertinya mood Karma berubah setelah memenangkan 2 permainan tadi (-_-")

Kini, gantian Karma yang bersemangat. Rio mengikuti Karma yang mencoba berbagai permainan khas Festival. Diantaranya adalah memasukkan bola putih ke dalam lubang dan balapan bayi kura-kura, hasilnya ? Yaaa, sudah tau lah ! Sebuah kresek besar berisi hadiah-hadiah dari permainan yang ia menangkan sudah ditangan.

.

"Nakamura, kau mau castella ?". Castella adalah kue spons yang terbuat dari gula, telur, tepung, dan sirup gula. Rasanya manis dan super empuk, paling enak dimakan saat hangat.

"Hoammmmppp..", Rio mengucek matanya.

"Kau mengantuk ya ?"

"Umm..", hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya ia sudah merindukan kasur (?)

"Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi. Ayo pulang."

.

 **A/N**

.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan keramaian.

Rio berjalan dengan mata setengah terbuka sambil memeluk boneka. Ia kuat saat melawan orang yang lebih hebat darinya, bisa membuat 2 lembar cerita dalam bahasa inggris dengan waktu kurang dari 30 menit, membaca situasi dalam sekali lihat, juga sanggup menghabiskan beberapa porsi kue dan permen sendirian. Tapi kalau soal mengantuk, beda lagi urusannya.

 **Gubrakk..**

Rio sudah kehilangan fokusnya. Ia menabrak tiang lampu penerangan.

"Nakamura !", teriak Karma.

"Ayeyay..Karma-kun kenapa rambutmu merah ? Hehe", Katanya dengan mata ¼ terbuka. Rio mengigau. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa jalan sendiri.

—Menghela nafas— "Naiklah ke punggungku ! Akan kugendong sampai rumah."

.

Sambil menjinjing sebuah kresek besar berisi hadiah plus boneka, ia menggendong Rio. Baru berdiri dengan posisinya yang sekarang, Karma sudah dikejutkan lagi.

Mata Rio sudah tertutup sempurna. Tapi kepalanya semakin bergeser, semakin lama semakin dekat, dan..

 **Plukk..**

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dia antara bahu dan leher Karma. Bibir mungilnya menyentuh sebagian leher Karma, deru nafasnya terasa jelas. Karma merinding hebat, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia ingin Rio membetulkan posisinya, tapi tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Akhirnya, Karma memilih untuk bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Bibir Rio yang suka bergerak tiba-tiba juga menjadi tantangan untuk Karma. Semoga ia tidak kena serangan jantung setelah ini.

.

.

Jam 10 malam, mereka sampai di rumah Rio. Rumah sudah gelap, dan pagar sudah terkunci. Kalau ia berteriak agar seseorang membukakan pintu, pasti Rio akan bangun. Selain itu, Rio juga bisa dimarahi ayah dan ibunya karena pulang larut malam.

Jadi pilihannya jatuh pada ...

Melompati pagar, memanjat pohon dan masuk lewat jendela, tepatnya jendela kamar Rio.

Ia mencoba meminimalisir suara yang dihasilkan, dan tetap tenang agar Rio tidak bangun. Sampai di kamar. Ia membaringkan Rio dengan hati-hati. Wajah Rio terlihat sangat imut saat tidur.

"Selamat tidur, gadis Inggris !"

Karma meninggalkan Rio. Ia menutup jendelanya dengan hati-hati, dan pulang ke rumah.

.

Festival, sebuah acara rakyat yang menyajikan berbagai hal menyenangkan. Mulai dari ringgo ame, permen kapas, cumi bakar, manisan, menyendok ikan, tembak-tembakan, bola gelinding, hingga balap bayi kura-kura ada disana. Deru nafas beraroma manis yang terasa di lehernya beberapa saat lalu juga memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Karma. Tidak ada sedikitpun penyesalan karena telah menghabiskan awal musim panasnya yang berharga untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Festival musim panas tahun depan, akan Karma lalui bersama siapa ya ?

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

Aneh ya ? Iyaa, sama kayak yang nulis XD

Dan seperti biasa, saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini. Yang udah ngerasa aneh-aneh setelah baca ini, langsung cuci muka yak !

HBD untuk dedek Karma, yang meskipun ultah, tapi umurnya ga nambah :'D (damai bgt jadi dia yakk ?) ignorance reflect his passion n smartness makes him a charismatic person. Keep sparkling like a diamond in front of cheering crowd. Live long and prosper, Akabane Karma !

Salam ~


End file.
